


A Welcome Distraction

by WhyMrSpook



Series: That was called falling. [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Charles You Slut, Dom/sub Undertones, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Gay Mutant Road Trip, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Telepathic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyMrSpook/pseuds/WhyMrSpook
Summary: “Charles, you’re not seriously telling me that the only reason you agreed to find mutants alone was so you could suck my dick.” Charles and Erik embark on their mutant recruitment road trip and, after a distracting offer from Charles, they stop off at a roadside cafe for a break.





	

Erik had never felt more uncomfortable in his entire life. Not in that way- he had, of course, survived worse hardships than this. But he’d not felt awkward for as long as he could remember. Awkwardness wasn’t an affliction that he ever let warp his mind-set. Apart from now, in the car with Charles. He couldn’t seem to stop feeling awkward. He could feel Charles watching him- Charles’ presence was everywhere. It was almost suffocating, and Erik couldn’t tell if it was his scent or his piercing blue eyes or his telepathy, stretching out to the only other presence for miles.

He renewed his efforts to think of nothing, not trusting Charles to keep to himself, and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. One fuck didn’t entitle Charles to anything. Just because he’d convinced Erik to stick around, for now, didn’t mean he would stay forever. This was just a technicality- a necessity in order for him to kill Shaw. Charles could stare at him all he liked- act like they were soulmates to his heart’s content- but it didn’t mean anything in the long run. So Erik just kept driving, watching the few other cars on the road and the views- nothing like Europe but impressive in their own right.

“I’d like to suck your cock, Erik.”

“Jesus Christ-!” Remaining in control of the car was almost a test as he jumped, head turning to look at his travel companion in shock. Charles’ had barely said a word since saying goodbye to his sister through the car window and had mostly spent the journey so far just staring, and this was what he came out with after all that time?

“In my defence, we didn’t have time to do that the other night.”

“Charles, you’re not seriously telling me that the only reason you agreed to find mutants alone was so you could suck my dick.” Somehow, even as he spoke, Erik wasn’t convinced. From what he knew of Charles, that was exactly the sort of thing the entitled young professor would do.

“I’m not technically a Professor.” Charles said absently. “And not just that. Other things too.” Erik baulked at that, his grip tightening on the wheel so his knuckles turned white as he tried not to imagine the other things. Being sucked off by those pretty pink lips was making him hard enough, even as Charles spoke so bloody pragmatically. “Let’s face it, there isn’t much privacy at the CIA base and we might as well take advantage of the time we’ve got.”

Oh- so Charles didn’t expect him to stay around once Shaw was dead. That much was reassuring. No strings attached he could cope with. He didn’t do relationships- he didn’t even do friendships. But, admittedly, the sex with Charles had been above average and there had to be some perks to living with a bunch of reckless teenagers for however long it took to track Shaw down.

“Is that a yes?”

“What happened to staying out of my head?” He asked, sparing Charles a withering glance.

“Sorry. Can’t help it sometimes. Seriously, though, can I? I think you’d enjoy it, and I’m certain I would.” He spoke with an annoyingly endearing confidence that Erik almost felt compelled to give in to immediately. The idea of Charles, cock-hungry and pleading for it as he sunk to his knees in the back of the car, next to his bed, beside the sofa- it was maddening. In spite of his growing lust – Charles was inching closer with every second, a hand trailing up Erik’s thighs – he shook his head.

“No. If you want to suck me off, Charles, you can wait until we get to the hotel tonight. I’m not delaying the journey just because you can’t keep it in your pants.”

“The whole point was I’d be taking _you_ out of _your_ pants.” Charles corrected blandly, retreating nonetheless. “Fine.” He spoke like the privileged little boy he was- petulant in being denied what he wanted. “But know, my friend, that when you finally do let me- you’ll never be able to turn me down again. I’ll lick and suck you so good that the second I mention it – if the idea ever even crosses your mind – you’ll beg me for it.”

Erik swallowed. “I don’t doubt it, Charles.”

* * *

The journey had continued with a far different atmosphere than it had started with. The awkward tension had dissipated and been replaced with a feeling of welcome suspense and control. This was the way Erik was used to living life- anticipating and dealing with situations admirably. None of that silent uncertainty he’d had with Charles since they met. It was easy, now, to engage in conversation. Charles spoke rapidly about his thesis and his sister, and how excited he was to meet all the new mutants.

“They might not be as excited as you are, you realise?” Erik had said at one point, almost perturbed by the younger man’s endless optimism.

“Of course I know that.” Erik looked at Charles as he spoke, surprised by the irritable tone the man had adopted. “I’m a telepath, Erik, I’m not naive to the way mutants are living.” The statement was the first indication to Erik, however, that Charles knew any such thing. So far, it had seemed like Charles had simply expected the mutants to be eager and willing to turn themselves over to the Government.

“But you aren’t living like them.”

“What do you want from me, Erik? Do you want me to apologise for being well off and having an invisible mutation?” Charles folded his arms against his chest. “I’m sorry. I don’t have a revenge mission in life. But I have my research and I’m trying to prove to the government that mutants aren’t a threat. Is there anything else I can do? Revealing us would scare humans right now, they aren’t ready. But the world is changing- improving. We won’t live like this forever.”

The optimism had resurfaced, tempered by a healthy dose of what Erik wanted to believe was common sense, but somehow thought was quiet resignation. Charles wasn't naive. Optimistic, yes, but he was right. He was a telepath- he heard and knew everything that mutants went through. Erik was just one of many. Whilst his own outlook was decidedly more cynical than Charles', he didn’t doubt that the telepath couldn’t see it from his point of view. For the first time, he decided not to challenge Charles and kept his mouth shut, driving on and letting the subject change back to the views or Charles' favourite tea or funny occasions that Raven had used her mutation.

They stopped off after a few hours in a grotty roadside cafe. It was mostly empty- an elderly woman working the counter and, according to Charles who had used his powers to sweep the building, a man sleeping in the back room. The coffee was strong and welcome after the hours of driving, Erik drank deeply, revelling in the sudden burst of heat and caffeine. He almost didn’t care when Charles said, in that charming British accent, that he was going to use the loo before they set off again, sauntering away as though he knew Erik was watching him.

Erik sat for a moment. He didn’t internally debate whether to go after him- it wouldn’t be worth it and he didn’t want to give Charles the satisfaction of having won him over. Instead, as soon as the bathroom door shut, he followed.

Charles was leaning against the sink, smiling wryly.

“You knew I’d follow?”

“No.” He said simply. “I rather hoped you would.”

“Slut.” He said, without malice, shaking his head lightly. “You’d get on your knees here? With others just outside?”

“I’m not worried about them.” Charles replied instantly, touching his temple. “And I’d really rather like to, Erik. Please don’t make me get into that car again without touching you. It’s torture.” He sent what he called a projection with that- of just hours before. Charles’ focus locked on Erik’s features as he drove, the curve of his bicep against his jacket as he steered the car, the way he lost himself in the metal of the car and drove as though Charles wasn’t there at all. Erik wondered if Charles knew just how hypersensitive Erik was to his presence.

“So little restraint.” He stepped forward, the door locking behind him at the twitch of his fingers, effectively trapping Charles against the sink. “You’re so desperate for it you’d have me in a dirty bathroom in the middle of nowhere.”

Charles’ breath was hitched, his hands grasping the worktop behind him as though waiting for permission to touch. Good, Erik thought, let him wait. Regardless of his growing arousal, he dared to flick his eyes around the small bathroom.

“Not that filthy- if it were I don’t think I-“

Erik cut him off with a kiss he’d been wanting since he’d slipped out of Charles’ bed two mornings before, after Charles had fallen asleep, sated and beautiful. Charles whimpered, though Erik didn’t know if it was because of the kiss or his thoughts. He resolved to be certain that it was the kiss, dominating the other man’s mouth like he owned it, until the need for air was too great.

“Erik-“ Charles had resorted to gasps already, his hard length rubbing against Erik’s thigh as he attempted to re-position himself, to rut against him- his hands reaching up for Erik’s hair.

“Now, Charles, you’re acting desperate.”

“And what if I am?” Charles replied, hands continuing to thread through his hair. Erik smirked against his skin, lips moving down his neck tantalisingly slowly. “Erik-“ He whined. Once again, Erik thought he was too entitled- too used to getting what he wanted. This time, he couldn’t say he minded; he was making some delightful noises, after all.

“Ask nicely, Professor.” Erik said against his skin.

“Please let me suck your cock, Erik.” Charles said without missing a beat, hands falling to Erik’s belt and zipper without waiting for a reply. “If you turn me down at this point, I’ll hold you in place while I toss myself off and you won’t get an ounce of relief.”

“Well, for my own sake I suggest you get on your knees, Xavier.”

Charles grinned at him, twisting them around so Erik was held between him and the sink, and then kneeled down quickly. Not a moment had passed before his trousers were around his ankles and Charles’ hand was palming him through his boxers, watching the strain of the fabric with gleeful eyes.

“Charles- I swear to god.”

The boxer shorts were tugged down swiftly and he suppressed a groan as he sprang free, the cool air hitting him for only a second before Charles’ mouth took him in. Just the tip at first, tongue circling him delightfully. He tried not to think of it like that- lest Charles hear his thoughts. But he couldn’t deny it was good.

Charles looked the physical embodiment of sin. The pretty Professor with the pink lips, wrapped around his cock. Erik alternated between staring, transfixed at the image of him, and throwing his head back in ecstasy as Charles moved his mouth up, his tongue working him like he almost couldn’t have imagined. Charles was always cocky. He had a degree of confidence that Erik had found annoying, and then endearing, and now both of those things. But despite the fantastic sex they’d had the other night, he’d almost been tried to convince himself that the standard couldn’t be maintained. Really, he’d never had more than a few interactions with a single person before having to move on, so his experience was limited.

Charles’, it seemed, wasn’t.

His rhythm was steady. He sucked expertly, nimble hands touching Erik like he was getting to handle some wonderful artefact. Erik couldn’t stop himself slipping his hands into Charles’ hair, winding his fingers through his thick locks and tugging lightly at a particularly deep thrust. Charles moaned deeply- the sound coming from a place deeper than Erik had ever heard in his male companions before.

Charles had been loud the first time too. His confidence in his own abilities was too great- he didn’t fear that anyone would hear him. He let himself feel everything so strongly. It was almost a foreign concept to Erik. He got what he wanted and he left. But this was different. He revelled in the noises Charles made and couldn’t stop himself reciprocating, grunting when Charles’ pulled back for a little air, hands still working him deftly.

“Take your time.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Charles replied, arching an eyebrow in a perfect tease. He looked a state already, bright eyed and wet lipped. Erik’s grin was all teeth as his hands guided Charles back onto him and then held his head steady.

Then he found he couldn’t grin at all. Each thrust was like heaven and ecstasy and utter overwhelming sensation. He hit the back of Charles’ throat and stilled for just a second, distantly recognising his own breathy gasps of Charles’ name.

Charles looked up at him through long eyelashes, pupils wide with lust. He enjoyed this. Charles was so hungry for it- so good. Erik didn’t protest when he felt the presence in his mind. Why would he protest? It only enhanced the experience. He could feel Charles’ desire for him- Charles’ own arousal almost painful within its confines.

_Come for me, Erik. I want to swallow – I need –_

Cock deeper inside Charles’ pretty little mouth than he would have thought possible, Erik lost himself in the total surge of sensations he felt when he came. It seemed to last for too long and eventually, he recognised Charles licking him clean and moving his mouth away. His vision focused on the figure on the floor. Charles, with darkened eyes and red lips and a finger, delicately wiping away come and saliva from his chin.

“You’ve never looked more beautiful, darling.” He said smirking, extending a hand to the younger man.

“I know.” Charles replied, grinning, tapping his head to indicate his presence was still lurking. “And did I impress you?”

“I’d say so.” Erik said. For all his forced nonchalance and distance, he didn’t see the point in lying about this. He’d be on the road with Charles for god knows how long. Charles was right- there was no point in wasting the time they had together before they returned to the CIA. “Come here.”

Charles tasted of him and his mouth, hot and inviting, had felt so good around his cock. He wasn’t sure if it was truly possible to distract or surprise a telepath, but as he kissed him Erik flicked his hand to pull the buttons and zipper of Charles’ trousers away. They fell to the floor with a small tug, and his hands found Charles’ erection then.

He grinned at the way Charles’ tensed at the first touch, desperate after denying it for so long. His hands worked quickly. There- again- despite every instinct telling him to keep Charles at arms-length, he couldn’t do it. He didn’t _want_ to do it.

“Erik-“

“I don’t think you should be able to talk right now, Charles.” Erik said blandly in reply, teasing Charles- almost withdrawing his hand, leaving his fingertips dancing on skin and pre-come.

 _Erik-_ Somehow, Charles sounded even more far gone in his head, the transmission loud and broken- a signal he was trying to hold in. A strange, addictive static - like pins and needles in his head, but it did nothing to dampen the sensations and god- it felt so good. “I can’t think!” Charles finally choked out, between breathy gasps. His hands clutched at Erik’s back, pulling his neck down for another filthy kiss. He felt the moment the Charles lost himself- in his head, in his hands and certainly against his body. Charles fell away from the kiss, holding onto Erik for dear life.

Erik tried not to feel smug. He stroked Charles through completion and then pulled his hand away, wiping it beneath Charles’ shirt while the other man was still distracted. Erik had thought Charles looked beautiful before, on his knees. But there was something arguably better about seeing him like this- completely obliterated by the force of his orgasm- and slumped against Erik. His body was warm and welcome. He almost wished he had made Charles wait till the hotel, because that way they could curl up together and go to sleep. That way he wouldn’t have to drive another five hours, knowing that Charles was right beside him- knowing the other things they could be doing.

Before, at the base, it had been a one-night stand. He didn’t know what this was. He was brave enough to admit to himself that it was a terrifying prospect. Charles was just a distraction to ending Shaw. But, for now, he was a distraction Erik was willing to indulge.

“We should get back on the road.” Charles finally muttered, dressing himself with shaky hands. Erik used his power for both of them; their flies zipped up and metal buttons fastened swiftly.

“If you say so.” He replied, briefly turning to wash his hands at the sink. The bathroom smelled like them, he thought, like sex. But the owners would never know. The sat in the café, oblivious. Charles made sure of that, touching his temple nonchalantly as they made their way to the door.

“Lovely establishment.” He commented, wincing at the bright daylight – inside the building had been all artificial yellowness – and gauging Charles’ reaction subtly. The man’s presence had left his head, he realised, but a lingering warmth remained that he couldn’t say was post-orgasm bliss. He did feel that; a weightlessness he’d have to move past if he intended to drive now, but it was in no way similar to the sweet calm echoes of Charles inside his mind.

“Hm. I’m sure we can stop off on the way back.” Charles’ smile was maddening and infectious. Erik grinned back, climbing back into the car for what he was sure would be an infuriatingly long drive before they got to the hotel.


End file.
